The Midnight School for Vampires
by L-X-R
Summary: Title says all. Join Emma and her friends as she tries to survive this school for vampires. Note: Better chapters as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Very lame beginning Chapter

* * *

Emma was sitting on her bed writing notes in her notebook for her new _In The Forest of the Night _fic. When she close her notebook, an envelope fell out. It was addressed to her from "Midnight Fanfiction School for Vampires" or else known as the MFSV.

**You, Emma, have been chosen to join the Midnight Fanfiction School for Vampires! **

**Rules for filling out the form:**

**1. Must have read at least _In the Forest of the Night_ by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.**

**2. Must have a penname on fanfiction**

_P.S. All you readers, In order to be a part of this fic, you must fill out this form so I can add your name in my fic. Please review it to me. I'll take the first ten people._

So Emma, thinking this was a prank and unconscious of any danger, filled out the form as:

**Name(as you want it in the fic):** Emma

**Age:** 14

**Vampire or human or witch or Triste or other:** human

**Favorite animal to shapeshift into:** snow leopard

**Occupation(or subject to boast about):** love to write fanfics

**Personality:** people tell me I'm observant

**Most scared of:** other kids, lizards

**Favorite character:** Nicholas/Nikolas

**Reason for favorite character:** He really cares for his brother and he kinda has a darker side to him.

**Type of fics you like to write: **lousy humor and poetry

**Obsession:** the computer

**Reason for entering school:** I'd love to find out more about vampires to help me with my fics

**Things you would like to take with you:** my cds, maybe a laptop.

**Please prick your finger on a thorn on this rose and place your finger on the empty space below.**

"Hold it," Emma whispered in amazement. "This is a…_Black Rose_!" True enough a Black Rose was there on her bed, waiting for her to prick her finger on it.

"You can't prick your finger on a black rose," Emma said, "It's not right. I just can't." The last line of the letter seemed to be challenging her. She had wanted to be a part of a school like this for so long, and here was her chance.

"No, I can't prick my finger on this! It just could be real!" She almost yelled. While she said that she picked up the rose from her bed and, in the process, pricked her finger.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She said in horror, "I just, no,no. Well, I guess there is no choice." And Emma placed her bleeding finger on the paper. Her name automatically signed on the paper in red ink.

"Well," a sweet voice said, "That wasn't hard was it." And Emma's world faded into blackness.

* * *

OK, so this Chapter was extremely lame. But I'm not great at beginnings.

P.S. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' new book is _Falcondance_! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has decided to take part in my fic. I only have three people signed up, so there is lots of room for anyone who wants to sign up.

And to foxfire-in-the-moonlight: My sister would really like you. She loves Barn owls.

* * *

Emma awoke with a throbbing headache. She was on the floor of a room and she was not the only one. There were maybe five bodies there, lying unconscious she hoped. 

"The one I brought in is awake," the voice she heard earlier said.

"Very good Fala," a male voice answered.

Fala? Emma thought. She looked up expecting to find a lot more vampires. There was only Fala and…Aubrey? Fala and Aubrey? This had to be a dream.

"No, it's real," the guy who looked like Aubrey said. Emma looked at the guy who looked like Aubrey. He had the tattoos and the pendant, every thing! But then there was a groan from the other side of the room.

"The one Risika caught's awake," Fala said. Risika, Aubrey, Fala – all from Silver's line. This is crazy!

"I know," Fala said to no one in particular. What?

"I know that this is crazy, little human. I don't know why that Turquoise person ever thought of it," Fala drawled on. Another groan came from the middle of the room.

"And the one Jess…"Aubrey started.

"Don't say that beasts name!" Fala barked at Aubrey.

"Be careful Fala, you don't want to fight with Jessica now. Do you?" Aubrey taunted. From the other side of the room, someone woke up, took a good look at it's surroundings and screamed.

"Well," Aubrey said calmly, "The one I caught is awake. Go back to sleep, little girl." The screaming suddenly stopped.

"Thank you," Aubrey said.

"Where are we," the one Jessica caught said.

"Here," Aubrey said, not giving the person much help. Fala walked towards the girl and put her finger under her chin so that they were eye to eye.

"You are here, at the Midnight Fanfiction School for Vampires because you signed up for it, little girl." Fala hissed. Then she turned around, taking one look at the bodies around her, "How come all of the people here are girls!"

"Does it bother you, Fala?" Aubrey taunted.

"Yes, I don't need another Jessica!"

"Oh, well. Girls don't bother me. It's just another pretty throat to feed on," Aubrey said licking his lips. One of the girls whimpered and Aubrey laughed.

"Aubrey," a new voice said, "please don't scare them. And where are the rest?"

"Well, Jager is a little..." Aubrey said.

"Jager is a tad late, he'll be here soon. Kendra's line is the most screwed up," Fala said.

"Thank you," the new person said, "You may go." Fala vanished. Aubrey, however, made his way through the people to the door.

"Good bye," he called over his shoulder, "If you ever cross my path, you may not live to see tomorrow."

"Welcome to my Midnight Fanfiction School for Vampires," said the new voice, completely ignoring Aubrey, "I'm Turquoise. I can't promise that you won't die, but I can promise that you will learn much. Please pay attention to all your teachers, or else you may have to stay for eternity. Thank you." And with that Turquoise left the room.

Two people showed up at the door.

"Ok," one of them said, "My name is Alexander, I'm a triste and I'm Risika's brother. Umm… Josephine, since you're the only vampire at the moment, you can follow me to your dormitory. We prefer to have Vampires and others kept apart for safety reasons."

The other person stepped forward as Josephine the vampire quietly followed Alexander out of the room. "I'm Jesse. A triste and a vampire hunter. I have a human by the name of Emma, a pixie by the name of Syen, and a witch by the name of Sorona. Is that correct." All three nodded.

"Good," Jesse continued, "please follow me to your dormitory."

"Well," Sorona said, "This should be interesting.

* * *

Ok, the more people, the more characters I have and the better it's gonna be…hopefully. If there are any suggestions please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I have plenty of room for more people. So, only two people have signed up mean while and I'd like more. And so far I only have girls. It would be interesting to have some boys join.

And yes, I have a strange interest in vampires. I don't know when that started but, I'm very obsessed with Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books. Then again, I'm kinda obsessed with everything…

And this chapter is very, very, very, very, very lame. I realised I should have combined it with chap 2. But I promise the next one is better. Actually, they start classes in the one after that. I promise it should be fun.

* * *

Alexander led Josephine to her dormitory, which was surprisingly not empty. There was a vampire on the right side, carrying a girl. The vampire on the left was standing next to the limp form of a girl on a bed.

"Good evening," the vampire on the right said, quickly putting the girl he was carrying down on the bed gently.

"Evenin'" Alexander answered, "Perhaps you would like to make Josephine comfortable?"

"Actually I was kinda heading out," the woman on the left said. She gave Alexander a glare as she shouldered her way out.

Once she was gone, Alexander turned to Josephine and asked, "Do you know who that was?"

"Ather?" Josephine said promptly. Alexander nodded and smiled.

"Jager," Alexander said, "Will introduce you to your room mates." And Alexander walked calmly out of the room.

Jager waited for the door to close before rousing the two unconscious girls. Josephine sat down on the bed nearest to her and made herself comfortable. As soon as the girl on the left (the one Ather picked up) awoke, Jager went to wake the one he picked up. The girl on the left looked surprised at her surroundings but said nothing. Jager's girl woke up and first she stared at Jager, then at the rest of her surroundings.

"Welcome to the Midnight Fanfiction School for Vampires," Jager said, "These are your vampiric roommates."

"This is Josephine," Jager indicated Josephine. "This is Ethla" indicating the girl Ather picked up. "And this is Panthera," indicating the girl he picked up. Giving Panthera a swift kiss on the cheek, Jager walked out of the room.

"A little too friendly isn't he?" Ethla said.

"I think it's his personality," Josephine said, opening the bag next to her bed. To her surprise, it contained all the things she needed.

"What's that?" Ethla asked Panthera who was holding a cat.

"My cat," Panthera said calmly.

"I hate cats" Ethla stated.

"Well, too bad," Panthera said.

"I don't even want to be here," Ethla said, crawling under her covers to sleep.

Panthera and Josephine looked at each other. They both had a rising feeling that Ethla was not going to be much fun.

* * *

Jesse brought Syen, Emma, and Sorona to their dormitory.

"Here you go," Jesse said closing the door behind them. "You have to be up when the bell rings. Call for me if you need any help."

Emma, Syen, and Sorona looked at each other.

"Does he mean call his name and he'll suddenly appear?" Emma tried to joke unsuccessfully.

Syen smiled and whispered softly, "Jesse."

The door immediately opened and there stood the triste. "I said call for me if you need _help_. Not a joke, children. I'm a vampire hunter, and you're not even worth my knife. Don't do that again." He closed the door behind him, leaving Emma, Syen, and Sorona very impressed.This place was just like magic.

"Well, this place is neat," Syen stated.

"What are you?" Sorona asked Syen.

"A pixie," Syen stated matter-of-factly. Sorona was about to reply but Emma interrupted. Emma was feeling very uncomfortable, since she was the only human there.

"So we just choose any bed?" Emma asked. All three walked over to separate beds and found that there were bags filled with every thing they needed.

"Wow," all three said simultaneously. Emma climbed into bed without bothering to change.

"I guess I should get some rest for tomorrow," Emma said.

"Sure," Syen said excitedly, "Except I'm having trouble being tired. I just can't wait for tomorrow."

"Just be quiet," Sorona said, " People are trying to sleep." Emma giggled.

"You too," Sorona addressed Emma. Emma became quiet and looked over at Syen. Syen shrugged and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back and then slipped into sleep.

* * *

Please tell me if I got your character a little wrong. I'm terribly sorry if I did but that's what reviews are for, you can tell me what I need to fix for the next Chap.

And to Joanna: I just got your review and your character is already on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to all students. I still have plenty of room for more!

* * *

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Practically everyone who was sleeping screamed. The bell was amazingly loud.

Over in the vampire section, Ethla got out of bed in an extremely bad attitude. She focused most of her anger on Panthera's cat, Persia. Both Josephine and Panthera said nothing, but they secretly wished Persia would scratch Ethla.

"Stupid bell," Ethla muttered at Persia. "I'll complain to someone one day. Get off my things, cat!" Ethla threw Persia off her stuff and into Josephine's arms.

"Hey, could you just be nicer," Panthera said.

"No. That idiotic bell is the dumbest idea in the world. I'd strangle the person who came up with that idea if I could."

"Hey," Josephine said, "Could you please hurry. We have to go to class."

"Okay," Panthera said.

"No," Ethla muttered.

* * *

"Mornin'" Syen said over in the other section. 

"Mornin'" the other two said.

"We probably should hurry," Syen reminded.

"Yep," the other two said. And basically that's what happened in the other room. (man, do I make good stories. lol)

* * *

OK, Breakfast. Was served. In a big dining room. Wow. But as the two groups sat down at the table, they were greeted by yet another vampire and it's victim. And Turquoise. And a little boy who was putting plates of breakfast in front of the new students. 

"Good Morning, everyone. These are some more late students," Turquoise said, obviously upset that the students were arriving late. "Gabriel and Kaleo, please wakethem up."

Gabriel smiled wickedly and woke his own victim. Kaleo, however,looked a bit upset, since Turquoise had caught him in a late decision to feed on his victim, even though she was a vampire. Nevertheless, he awoke his victim.

"This is Joanna and Seraphina," Turquoise introduced Kaleo's victim and Gabriel's victim respectively. "They'll be joining the vampires. Your classes will start in an hour, so finish your breakfast. And you will be following the same tristes that you followed yesterday. So, yes, the vampires have separate classes from the others. But there will be some classes that combine them. Any questions."

Ethla muttered rudely under her breath.

Turquoise walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "Do you have a problem, girl?"

"Maybe, but nothing of importance."

"Well, I'm sure you can tell us what it is."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do you want detention?"

"Fine with me, but make it short. Like an hour."

"Ok, detention after classes. Who knows if it'll be an hour." Turquoise got up and looked over the crowd for anymore questions.

"No more questions?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Good, Erik will give you your schedules," and Turquoise left the room followed by the two vampires. The boy who was serving breakfast came over and handed out papers.

"Here you go," he said. When he reached Ethla, he said, "You're in huge trouble."

"So what," Ethla said.

"Lord Daryl isn't very nice. And for the rest of you…good luck." For some reason Erik's words didn't make anyone have a fuzzy feeling inside.

"Hey, look at your schedule!" Joanna said, just a little dazed. It took a while for one to really wake up in this place.

Emma opened her scheduled. It read:

**Both Schedules, just in case the others have and unfortunate experience.**

**Time: Other/Vampire**

**9AM: class 9/class 5**

**10AM: class 3/class 1**

**11AM: class 2/class 2**

**12 o' clock: Lunch**

**1PM: class 5/class 3**

**2PM: class 6/class 7**

**3PM: class 4/class 4**

**4PM: class 7/class 9**

**5PM: class 8/class 8**

**6PM: Dinner**

**7-9PM: recess, detention, counseling**

**10PM: Lights Out!

* * *

**

Yay! Do you know what this means! Classes start next! Any opinions or suggestions for classes are welcome so please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

So, My sister signs up herself and both of us create some male characters.So then you can guess which character is my sister.

OK, I just figured out the last class, so there are schedule changes, but it won't matter. Anyway, this is the new schedule:

**Both Schedules, just in case the others have and unfortunate experience.**

**Time: Other/Vampire**

**9AM: class 3/class 5**

**10AM: class 7/class 1**

**11AM: class 2/class 2**

**12 o' clock: Lunch**

**1PM: class 5/class 3**

**2PM: class 6/class 7**

**3PM: class 4/class 4**

**4PM: class 8/class 8**

**5PM: class 9/class 9**

**6PM: Dinner**

**7-9PM: recess, detention, counseling**

**10PM: Lights Out!

* * *

**

A fairly sleepy group of odd creatures (a human, a witch, and a pixie) followed Jesse down the hall to their classroom. Upon reaching the classroom they met up with three vampires and their victims. One of them was holding two victims. And all of the victims were half awake already.

"New students?" one of them said.

"Ah, yeah," Jesse responded, "Could you introduce them quickly? They need to get to class."

"I'm Lord Daryl," Lord Daryl, the one holding two victims said.

"I meant to introduce your victims," Jesse said more harshly.

"Sure," Lord Daryl said, "This is Keres and the one Jeshickah brought in is James. But Jeshickah had to teach a class so she left me with him."

"Thank you. James is Ethla's triste brother," Jesse pointed out. Then he nodded to the twin vampires.

"This is Draver," one of them said. Emma guessed he was Nicholas because she didn't feel at all comfortable when she looked at him.

"This one is Cedric," the other one said. He seemed much more pleasant. Must be Christopher.

"Thank you," Jesse said yet again. Then he led the way to the classroom without another word.

"Skandara, Draver!" the pixie exclaimed. Then she helped the dazed Draver walk to the classroom while they held a whispered conversation. Which was a good thing (helping Draver I mean) because no one bothered to help James and he collapsed and wouldn't get up until Jesse, who was extremely annoyed by the fact he was leading a bunch of idiots to a classroom where he thought they were going to learn nothing at all, decided to help him. Emma saw that the new people were kinda weak and tired from the trip and decided to give a hand to Keres, who seemed to be doing fine, until Cedric bumped into Emma. Emma gave him a glare and he returned it with a really annoying smile. Yes, this may just be a terrible day after all.

Upon entering the classroom, they were greeted with yet another vampire.

"Please, sit down wherever," she said. So they did. And Jesse immediately left them.

"I am Jessica," she said formally. Then she added, "And you probably know my story." Many nodded in reply.

"Well then," Jessica said with a hard stare on the group, "Shall we start English and grammar lessons?"

"Wait," Sorona started. Jessica fixed her with a cold look.

"Raise your hand," Jessica ordered. Sorona rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jessica said.

"Aren't we all fanfiction authors?" Sorona said. Jessica thought a bit.

"Yes," she said slowly, "But that doesn't' mean you have good grammer."

"And you do?" Sorona challenged. Jessica thought again.

"OK. Why am I teaching a group like you?" Jessica said, more to herself. But nevertheless, she turned back to the blackboard and wrote in huge letters: NOUNS.

"That's the basic!" Sorona exclaimed.

"And I already know that!" Cedric followed. Jessica stopped. She erased the word from the board.

"OK!" she yelled, "Every one is going to write a letter to Turquoise telling her how stupid this is! You have the whole class time. Ready! Set…"

"Paper and pencil?" Cedric asked calmly.

"In the desk," Jessica sighed. "Go anytime…"

* * *

Alexander led the vampires to class five. There, Jeshickah and Gabriel were waiting patiently. Alexander gave them a curt nod and walked out of the room.

"Sit at any of the desks," Jeshickah said. Gabriel grinned at them.

"Now, I teach business dealing," Jeshickah continued. "Rule number one: Don't buy everything you think you want." At this Gabriel's happy face turned a little sad.

"When you want to buy something, make sure it's of good quality." But no one was really listening to Jeshickah. They knew what to do when buying something. It was Gabriel that was so interesting.

"And when you buy it, haggle for the lowest price you can get!" Gabriel looked at his students thoughtfully. When he saw all attention on him, he immediately made funny faces at Jeshickah.

"Now, I shall write down the rules here on the blackboard. Gabriel where's that piece of chalk? Oh, here it is. Gabriel? Are you helping?"

* * *

By the end of class, everyone had written a letter. Jessica looked them over.

"Hmm…" she muttered. The she went down the row of desks. She handed James' letter back to him.

"James, you seem to have no clue about anything. And neither do you Draver. Syen, your letter is not approaching the matter the way I like it. Emma, yours sounds too timid. Keres, yours would be fine, but it needs work. Sorona's letter is the best so far, and I think I shall submit it. Very good Sorona. Cedric, what is this 'ode to the great Turquoise' about?"

Cedric appeared not to be embarrassed. "Well, it's about how great I think Turquoise is," he smirked.

"But it has nothing to do with the subject of how stupid this lesson is. I swear you wrote a love letter to her!" Jessica stated. Cedric shrugged.

Jessica sighed. "When is class over? I don't want to stay with these children!"

* * *

Jeshickah finished her great speech about business dealing and she turned to her students and asked them a question. No one was listening because Gabriel was pretending to be fencer.

"Can no one answer my question?" Jeshickah asked. No one answered. Jeshickah snapped around to look at Gabriel who was caught with his had in the air, waving his imaginary foil.

"Get out!" Jeshickah yelled at him. And then the bell rang,

* * *

OK, I'm going to make a list of all the students. If you don't see your name here, please tell me, I can have at least three more students:

Emma – a human

Josephine – a vampire

Sorona – a witch

Syen – a pixie (hi!)

Ethla – a vampire

Panthera – a vampire

Joanna – a vampire

Seraphina – a vampire (and I got your little story. It was good. I shall grant your wish)

James – a triste

Cedric – my other character

Draver – a human (Hi!)

Keres – a human (I love your pyro fic)


	6. Chapter 6

The humans (and other creatures) followed Jesse to the next class. They hoped it wasn't as bad as the first class, but their first class wasn't too bad. Except for the fact Syen was telling Draver about the teacher not knowing her pixie language in her letter to Turquoise.

"Here's your next class," Jesse said, opening the door for the people to go through, but leaving as soon as possible.

Inside the classroom were two vampires. Actually two identical vampires. They were the two vampires who carried in Cedric and Draver.

"Welcome to your art class," one of them said. He was dressed in black. It had to be Nicholas.

"I'm Nicholas, and this is my brother Christopher," Nicholas said. See, I told you it was Nicholas. Christopher looked more modern. And friendlier.

"Today, you can do whatever you want – drawing, painting, sculpting, writing poetry. Anything." This was gonna be soooooooo good!

"But you only have an hour, so hurry up," Nicholas finished and everyone scattered to do what they wanted.

Draver went off to do some really cool drawing and Syen and Keres joined her by writing a really cool poem.:) Sorona, Cedric, James, and Emma decided to try at sculpture with clay. In other words, pottery cause it's safer. Emma grabbed a hunk and held it in her hand, contemplating on what to do. Meanwhile Cedric immediately started on…something.

"What is that?" Sorona asked. The rest of them started at Cedric's sculpture.

"It's my dog, that I left at home." Cedric replied. They stared at the object. It looked like a potato with the head of a T-Rex.

"Wow," Emma suggested.

"It isn't finished," Cedric protested. Then he spat on it and smoothed his spit around.

"Ew," Emma commented.

"Sick," Sorona agreed.

"Just watch," Cedric said. James, Sorona, and Emma watched as his saliva burned through the clay.

"What…" Sorona started.

"I'm a mutant," Cedric said, "I have acid spit and I have wings. They come out when I want them too." James shook his head and worked on his own sculpture, which looked much better than Cedric's. At least you could tell it was a human being.

"That's just gross, " Sorona said. Emma agreed. But Cedric's 'acid spit' didn't help his sculpture. It just burned right through.

"You know, you don't have to waste clay that way," Nicholas whispered in Cedric's ear.

"I know," Cedric replied.

"No you don't," Nicholas argued, "or else you wouldn't have done that"

Cedric looked at Nicholas like he was just another annoying schoolteacher. "Cool," he stated. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Christopher was giving helpful tips to Draver, Syen, and Keres. Much more helpful tips as in 'If you did that it would help' 'here, let me show you this trick' 'that's really good'. And Nicholas pestered Sorona, James, Emma, and Cedric with 'You shouldn't do that' 'Why don't you do something instead of looking like petrified wood' 'If you did this, maybe you can do something with that pathetic piece of work'

When is this over?

"Aha!" Cedric said triumphantly scaring Emma whose clay model fell on the floor. Nicholas threw up his hands and left the class room. Actually it also made Draver, Syen, and Keres jump that they turned around to look.

"What now?" Sorona asked.

"I've made it! It's my dog!" Cedric said waving a peice of clay around. It looked nothing like a dog. James turned back to his work.

"What is it?" Keres asked.

"My dog, stupid!" Cedric shouted. Keres turned back to her work. Sorona grabbed the 'dog' and tried to fix it.

"Noooooooooo! Cedric yelled. And he spat on the table. And that was how two things happened: one, Cedric and Sorona started a clay fight in which everyone gladly joined in(when they were hit) except for James; and two, the table develpoed a big hole from the acid. Actually make that three: Christopher kicked them out.

* * *

Alexander led his group over to their next class. They were greeted by Nissa.

"What are you doing here?" Alexander asked her.

"I've got a victim for the vampire," Nissa said.

"He goes under the other…" Alexander started.

"Well, I needed to tell my brothers something so I left him in possession of Ather and when I came back, I think Ather had an accident," Nissa said. Everyone stared at the unconscious body in Nissa's arms in horror. "She was hungry, but I saved him…" Nissa trailed off looking at the unconscious body.

"Maybe you can take him to his room," Alexander suggested. Nissa nodded. "And maybe Panthera could get him after class." Panthera glanced at Alexander. "It's ok," Alexander assured her, "His room is the door next to the girls room." Panthera nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Nissa added, "His name is Jega." Panthera nodded yet again as Nissa carried off Jega to help him recover. The rest of them were slightly worried that the vampires here were a little careless with their charges.

In the other class that Alexander led the vampires to they were greeted by Aubrey and Fala. Which was not a good mix.

"Welcome to your shape shifting class," Fala said.

"Welcome to your Aura reading class," Aubrey said. Alexander didn't reply. He simply sighed and walked out the door.

"We are going to have a little duel…" Aubrey said

"We are going to have a test…" Fala said.

"Shut Up!" They said to each other.

"We are going to have a fight." Aubrey said, "The point is supposed to be using your aura and your shape shift."

"Ok," Fala said calmly, " I will take Josephine and Panthera."

"And I'll take Joanna and Seraphina," Aubrey said. Seraphina took a sharp intake of air.

"That's nice," Ethla smirked, "I get free time."

"No my dear," Aubrey said.

"You're going to be bait," Fala smiled, "You're the detention kid."

Aubrey turned to his two charges and Fala turned to hers and they held a silent conversation. Ethla stood there frowning.

"Ready?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep," Fala said.

"This should be fun," Aubrey said.

"Alright. Ethla is the victim. She is going to _pretend_ she is a very low vampire. Josephine needs to save her and Aubrey's choice is going to destroy her. To do this you have to be in your shape shift form."

Aubrey whispered into Seraphina's ear and she immediately turned into a black panther. Josephine turned into a barn owl. Seraphina charged at Ethla but Josephine caught her in the face. Ethla smirked and turned into a komodo dragon.

"Ethla!" Fala yelled.

The Komodo dragon flicked its tongue happily and crawled towards the pair of fighting creatures. Josephine flew up higher away from Ethla's reach. Seraphina grabbed a hold of Ethla's mind and Ethla was pushed back three feet with burn makes across her belly. Ethla returned to her vampire form and then turned back into the Komodo dragon. This time, she wasn't happy. Neither was Josephine when Fala told her to come back. The barn owl was an excellent choice, but the Komodo dragon wasn't.

Aubrey made Ethla turn back to her normal form.

"You, my dear, are heading to detention immediately!" Aubrey said. Ethla didn't care, because she was smiling.

"Josephine," Fala said sweetly, "Could you lead Ethla to the detention? It's straight down the hall." Josephine kept a tight hold on Ethla's mind and she grabbed Ethla by the arm and half dragged her down the hall.

"Anyway," Aubrey continued. "The point was to use your mind on your opponent. Seraphina was a wonderful example. Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Seraphina kept silent.

"Yes, she hangs out at New Mayhem," Fala said. "As do a bunch of other people." And turning to her students, she handed out papers and told them cheerfully, "Class is ruined. I'm sorry you two didn't get a chance at it. Study your flyers, they may help you in P.E. today."

"This isn't PE?" Joanna asked.

"No! PE is for all. This class is only for vampires," Fala stated. "Come follow me. I highly doubt that Alexander is ready to take you to the next class. I'll lead you to your rooms so you can pick up that vampire, read your papers, and be out of my sight! " The vampires slowly followed. Seraphina hung back with Aubrey.

"Well little one, you were very good today," Aubrey said, "But I don't mind if you do something more dangerous. Next time we'll have some furniture involved…"

"Er… Thanks. So… We're pretty much doing the same thing for the next lesson?" Seraphina asked, unsure of what to say as she glanced at Aubrey.

Aubrey glanced at her, surprised, "didn't I just say?"

Seraphina shrugged. No, he didn't really say. He said they'll have furniture involved, but it didn't make any sense. She started to head out the door to follow Fala.

"Hey, little one." Aubrey called. Seraphina turned around. "Mind sticking around? I'll let you skip the next class so I can teach you some secrets about the vampiric mind for your PE class." Seraphina nodded.

"Well, let's start…" Aubrey smiled.

* * *

Please tell me if you weren't mentioned. Next class: Vampire history for everyone (except Seraphina who will be with Aubrey and Ethla who will be in detention). Tips and ideas accepted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, I'm sure learning a lot from this…this is a ton of thinking. I appreciate all your help and stuff.

Much thanks to DOA3Junkie16.

And to my sister, who did some research for this chapter.

Here we go…

* * *

Fala led Joanna and Panthera to the boys dormitory in the vampire section. She gracefully opened the door for the girls and slammed it behind them. Joanna and Panthera looked at each other before turning to the figure on the bed on the right.

"Hi," Panthera said. Joanna hung back a bit, she wasn't too sure if the new vampire had fed or not.

"Hi," Jega responded. He seemed to be safe. Just then two cats jumped on to the bed. One of them Panthera recognized.

"Persia! What are you doing here?" Panthera exclaimed picking up her cat. Jega reached for the other cat.

"I found it wandering around here with Jinx," Jega said.

"Umm…guys," Joanna said, "We need to be going…" Panthera put Persia down and got ready to follow Joanna.

"You coming?" Joanna asked Jega.

"Where?"

"To the next class," Joanna said. Although none of them were sure where the next class was located. But then the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Alexander," the triste said saving them the trouble of looking for the room.

* * *

Draver, Syen, Keres, Emma, Sorona, James, and Cedric were kicked out of Art class and they made their way down the hall pulling bits of clay off their clothes and arguing with each other. Or more like all of them were against Cedric.

Anyway, they met Jesse halfway down the hall. Jesse took one look at them and shook his head.

"You're going the wrong way down the hall," he said leading them in the right direction. He refrained from saying anything about the clay. He led them to their next class. They were greeted two more vampires and their victim. By now the students were getting used to seeing vampires holding unconscious people. What was with the dog?

"Hi, Nathaniel and Sarah and…" Jesse stopped.

"Sorry, I ran out of characters and had to use me and my sister's dog," L-X-R said, "And stop looking at me in disbelief. I know I've got no muscle in my arms but this is a fanfic! I can carry a whole house if I want to!"

"Ah, well anyway, we should be quickly introduced and then we need to go to class immediately." Jesse said. "Sarah is holding Ice, an Ice demon; and Nathaniel is holding Samantha. L-X-R is holding Helena. A witch. And L-X-R's sister's dog is standing by Rae…" The vampires woke their victims up and Sarah bent down to wake Rae up while L-X-R grabbed the little dog and vanished back to earth. And then they all skipped happily down to class…laaaa! Never mind.

And over in the vampire section: Alexander was leading Jega, Panthera, and Joanna down to class. Josephine soon caught up with them. Before they went to class, the met another victim…

"This is Jaguar and this is Onyx," Alexander introduced the vampire and the vampire it was holding. That sounds odd. Anyway, getting rid of all the details, they went into class – a combined class, mind you. So vampires and humans were sitting together. All learning about the history of vampires with…Ather and Jega. Note: All this Vampire History can be found at Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' website: Jega said, "to you class on vampire history. We have lot to cover. I'm pretty sure you all are interested in learning about vampires, but there are other things than vampires which you need to learn."

"But today you are going to learn about the the world of Nyeusigrube," Ather added, "it's just the beginning to your learning how vampire, tristes, witches, and shape-shifters are all connected." Jega walked to the back of the room and switched a projector on.

"In order that we don't talk to each other and don't talk to you…we will just simply have the Author, (not L-X-R) but what I got from the website tell you," Ather concluded.

_Note: I find this very interesting. I hope it really helps you understand about vampires and how all Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books are connected. If you don't want to read, scroll down. All this is taken directly from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes website so I don't own anything. And I've never met Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Although if somebody has, I'd love to hear about the experience._

"The world of Nyeusigrube overlaps ours; its timeline runs alongside ours. The difference lies in those breeds that are not quite human, not quite mortal, not quite... us. From the formless, elemental k'jait to the human sorcerers of the le Coire family, they are the denizens of a world that is just a little darker than the one we claim as ours.

Elementals  
The elementals are the only true immortals in Nyeusigrube. They are not gods, though they have at times masqueraded as such in order to be worshipped. In their natural forms, they can see and hear, and they can drift through the minds of mortals, but they cannot otherwise interact with the natural world. In order to gain a physical form, they must be bound to the mortal realm. Each elemental is bound in a different way: fire by blood; earth by flesh; air by breath; and water by tears.

Higher Nyeusi  
The higher Nyeusi are the direct descendants of Zadre and Diosa, the human twins who made a deal with the fire elemental Leona, gaining a share of her immortality in exchange some of their mortality. Zadre's descendants include Fariza, Siete and Triste. Diosa's include Cera and Macht. Cera and Siete have a son, named Leben.

Lunar Vampires  
The Lunar vampires are Siete's creations. They are ageless, possessing enough of the elemental power to render them almost immortal... but they must maintain their mortal forms by feeding on blood.

Solar Vampires  
The Solar vampires are Fariza's creations. They are the descendants of the priests and priestesses who once worshipped her, during the days when she masqueraded as a goddess. They are not mentioned in any of the published works, and probably will not be.

Tristes  
Tristes are the creations of Triste. They are very similar to vampires in many ways, also ageless, and in some ways even more powerful. Instead of ingesting blood, they are trained to feed on raw mortal power.

Macht Witches  
The Macht witches are primarily the descendants of Macht's children with a human man. They are mortal, and are born and live and breed and die like humans.

Elavie  
The Elavie are, collectively, the many races of shapeshifters that have been created by Leben. They are featured most prominently in the Kiesha'ra Series.

Non-Nyeusi Notables  
Though my books tend to focus on Leona's progeny, the Nyeusi, there are some powers worthy of note that come from other sources.

Lunar Vampires

The term "lunar vampire" applies to all the descendants of Siete: his eight fledglings, and all their dependants. Siete himself is _not_ a vampire; though he does share some traits in common with them, he is not held to all the rules of their existence. Note: some information given on this page may be confusing if you have not read the essays on elementals and the higher nyeusi.

On the Physiology of a Lunar Vampire top

A lunar vampire is, quite simply, a dead body, animated by immortal power, and sustained through stolen mortal power. The heart does not beat. The cells do not divide. Hair and fingernails do not grow. On the other side of the equation, the cells do not die. Hairs and fingernails do not break, unless the vampire wills it. In this way, a lunar vampire is a complex collection of particles, held together by consciousness, like iron filings attracted to a magnet. How many of these particles actually match the original body varies by age. However, a vampire subconsciously remembers his "true" form, and thus maintains it without even intending to.

Over time, the mortal, physical power that is the vampire's body begins to dissipate. When a vampire feeds, the blood that is taken in does not go through the stomach and intestines. Its essence is used in the formation of the body, a raw rearrangement of matter, instead of the messy process of conversation that is human digestion. A lunar vampire who goes without feeding will slowly lose physical form, until he reverts to pure consciousness, which will dissipate over time unless restored to a body.

The most common way to kill a lunar vampire is by destroying the heart. Why, if the heart is not needed for blood circulation, will its destruction kill the vampire? The power that animates a lunar vampire is from a fire elemental, and hence is bound in blood. The center of blood is the heart, so that is where the power rests regardless of what that muscle did once upon a time. In most vampires, putting a knife through there is enough of a rude shock to the power that it gets disassociated from the body. In others, it takes the complete destruction of the heart, and occasionally magic, to kill. In a very few, it takes even more, because they are more thoroughly saturated with power. Provided he held still for the procedure, you could probably rip out Silver's heart without killing him. This is where the "take the heart, take the head, burn it all" idea comes from... some of them simply don't die until the last of the blood is gone. Why the head? Because it is very difficult to concentrate without a head, which makes it very difficult to stop the person who is trying to burn you.

There are traits and abilities that all vampires share. All vampires have the ability to move instantly from place to place, dissolving their mortal forms for a moment in order to travel. All vampires have the ability to sculpt their bodies, though most only do so unconsciously. Only a very few very powerful vampires can change their forms completely. All lunar vampires naturally have black eyes, though again, some of the more powerful can mask that telltale sign with illusion. Due to the nature of their power, a lunar vampire's body is not cold; the average body temperature for their kind about one hundred degrees, slightly above a normal human temperature. Lunar vampires, both male and female, cannot breed, though both are fully physically functional- again, the mind controls the body, so the body does what it expects to do in response to stimuli.

The process by which a human being is transformed into a lunar vampire is well-known: the vampire drinks the human's blood, and then the human drinks the vampire's. The drinking of the blood weakens the human system enough that the vampiric power can take over; in order to weaken it so substantially, the human needs to be at the brink of death... but not quite there, since they need to be alive long enough to drink the vampiric blood. If the vampire does not take enough blood to kill the human, the survivor will end up tainted but not changed—usually, bloodbonded (see essay on bloodbonds). The quantity of vampiric blood necessary for the change depends on how powerful the vampire is. Also, the more blood is given to the new fledgling, the faster and easier the change will be. The act of drinking blood, in itself, has nothing to do with the change. The same result could be achieved through a transfusion of vampiric blood into a host dying from other causes. All that is truly necessary is death, in such a way that the host body is not too damaged to accept, and be accepted by, the vampiric power.

Generally, humans who are nearly but not quite fully physically mature make the strongest and healthiest vampires. A ten year old who is changed will remain, physically, a ten year old forever. I agree with the popular theory that children made into vampires probably won't survive mentally. Their brains weren't fully developed when they were changed, and what's there is trapped in a body that isn't mature, so it seems a setup for failure. On the other hand, once the body has fully finished maturing (in humans, this happens around the late-twenties, mid-thirties), it becomes nearly impossible to change that human. The body will die rather than accept the intrusion of the parasitic, immortal power.

Once changed, the amount of power a vampire has is controlled by two primary factors. One is the ability to hold power, which can be considered like conductivity- the amount of "juice" that can be in the body at a time. The other is the willingness to acquire power. Mortals who have with both traits very strongly are rare.

Some lines, like Silver's, are based on the fact that each person who was changed was able to carry and control a great deal of power. What gives someone this conductivity? Some of it comes from mental strength. Previous exposure to similar power also helps. Ather was a shapeshifter, Aubrey had worked with other elementals and witches, Moira had been a witch. Fala was one of those humans who was very focused, in addition to having worked with a fire elemental named Lashandra during her pre-vampire days. Jager... I don't actually know about, since he hasn't told me his history. I am sure it is fascinating. He is probably the one who taught the rune to Risika.

Someone is about to ask me, "What about Sarah? She's a Vida, but she isn't in Silver's line." Sarah has the potential to be powerful; she possesses this super-conductivity. However, she lacks the willingness to do what is necessary to acquire power. She will not willingly kill, or feed any more often than she must. No matter how potentially strong, a vampire's actual power will never grow unless it feeds well.

On Humans Bonded to Lunar Vampires top

As previously mentioned, sometimes a human, given vampiric blood, is not changed but bloodbonded. Usually, this is intentional; very rarely, it occurs because a somewhat under-educated vampire didn't do all that was necessary to change the human.

The creation of a bloodbond is far simpler, and less physically stressful for vampire and bond, than actually changing a human. The vampire still needs to take blood from the human, but only enough to create a connection- so, a very small amount, less than you would give in a regular blood donation. The vampire also needs to give blood, but again, only enough to infect the still-living human system with its power. The exchange does give the human some minor vampiric strengths, but the primary change is the creation of a powerful, nearly unbreakable mental bond.

Due to the vampiric blood they were given, bloodbonded humans will not age, though for slightly different reasons than full vampires. Here we get back into biology. The bond's cells divide and use nutrients just like any human, at least for a while. What doesn't occur is the cellular breakdown that causes humans to _visibly_ age. The body retains its original form, each cell replicating perfectly, living and dying perfectly... unlike in we true mortals, where the growth and death of our cells occurs imperfectly, leaving flaws and eventually causing marks on our skin, weakened muscles and bones, and finally organ failure.

For this reason, bloodbonds can and must do everything that regular humans do. They need food and water, warmth, etcetera. They also can breed. However, if their master is strong enough, and they (the bloodbond) are old enough, they may also start to need bloodmeals, as well. At this point, the body begins to stop aging, and to in effect "freeze" the same way a regular vampire's will. In short, the human power eventually does begin to die out, and over the course of many thousands of years, the bloodbond may become close enough to a true vampire to make the distinction difficult.

There are only two ways to break a bloodbond: through the death of the vampire, or through magical means. In the former case, it is unfortunately very likely that the bonded human will die as well, as she has no mental block between herself and her master, and will likely experience his death- something that will almost certainly throw her body into shock, and possibly cause outright cardiac arrest. However, if she survives, the vampiric infection inside her will eventually fade. The amount of time that takes will depend on the strength of her master, and the duration of the bloodbond, and may vary from a few months to a few thousand years.

Some Macht witches (the Smoke line being most likely to try), and certainly Triste witches, are able to break a bloodbond. For Macht witches, it is a very difficult and potentially dangerous procedure, though if done within the first hours of the bond, it is usually fairly effective. For Tristes, it's a piece of cake... kind of literally, since they can feed on the vampiric power... but joking aside, it is a fairly simple flex of their power, provided they are strong enough and have enough control to break the bond without alerting the vampire and getting killed, and without killing the human accidentally.

On the Culture and History of Lunar Vampires top

So, now you know all about the physiology and what makes them tick, but the two previous essays will still tell you little more of relevance about lunar vampires than biology will tell you about French people.

The first thing to remember about vampires is that they were born human, and their minds are human. The patterns of their thoughts are still primarily human, though altered somewhat by the predatory impulses that come with the blood. The blood defines them as solitary hunters, but the mind defies them as creatures of society.

In order to discuss the culture of lunar vampires, one must begin by addressing the five lineages. Siete, the higher Nyeusi who created the vampires, has created through the course of his life eight fledglings; three of them, including Kalika, Renaei and Jazlyn, never changed anyone else. The remaining five include Silver, Mira, Kendra, Akka and Katama.

Each line uses its power a little differently, and may have slightly different abilities- ie, Katama's line is the only one able to dreamwalk- but the personality notes below do not come from the blood itself. The different characteristics of the five lines come about from how the fledglings are chosen, not from some mystical change in the brain that occurs when the blood is given.

Silver's line usually chooses its fledglings for potential power, and often for the desire for power; that, combined with the fact that Silver is the strongest of the five progenitors, is why the vampires of Silver's line are the strongest. Mira's line is generally peaceable, passive, and in modern time involved with Single Earth. They aren't likely to change people they think will turn into killers, or train new fledglings in how to kill. Kendra herself was an artist, and is still a lover of beauty. She is also more than a little mad. Hence, her fledglings are much the same way, either from their own lives, or through their less-than-gentle interactions with her. Akka's line is the only one strongly influenced by the blood itself. Shortly after Akka was changed, which was also shortly after Christianity started to gain power, she ran afoul of a Triste, who decided to instill her with certain weaknesses... I'm sure you can guess. Finally, Katama...

Katama's line was the first ruling line of Nyeusigrube. Katama changed her sisters Jeshickah and Acise, and the second generation (the trainers) was entirely hand-picked and changed by Jeshickah herself. You can refer to Midnight Predator for further discussion on how she chose them. This group of eight individuals founded Midnight, the empire that ruled Nyeusigrube- the vampires, shapeshifters and witches- with a set laws that revolves around the concepts of ownership and free trade, property and territory.

Katama's line only grew larger after the fall of Midnight, when another group rose from the ashes of the empire, restrained and hence partially defined by a new set of laws (Mayhem's). This younger group is often referred to as the Market Circuit, though some very brave few dare to call it Xeke's line... though even the bravest wouldn't do so in front of any of Midnight's trainers.

Though Silver's line has some of the oldest vampires in it, they did not choose to work together until the late sixteen hundreds, when they founded Mayhem. Silver's line banned the slave-trade, and gradually began to gain power. They lost much of their support in the early 1700s, when Mayhem burned, but rallied and held enough political power in 1804 to take control and keep Midnight from regaining control after it was destroyed. Since then, Silver's line and New Mayhem has been considered the ruling line of Nyeusigrube. They do not attempt to keep control over the witches or shapeshifters, but enforce a few simple laws, such as blood claim.

In the last hundred years, Midnight's followers have again started to gain power, enough so that there are rumors that another coup is in the making. Many groups, especially among Kendra's and "Xeke's" lines, mix and match from the laws of both lineages, trying not to violate either side's dictates."

-----

And that was probably the most educational lesson of this fic. See how all her books are connected? Like I said – you can find everything at you G.CPE for finding all that info for this fic.

* * *

Aubrey and Seraphina were both getting tired. Sure Aubrey was stronger, but Seraphina was a quick learner and they were both wearing out their minds by throwing mental elements at each other.

"You know, I think that's enough Seraphina," Aubrey panted. He had gotten around to calling her by her name when he figured out how quick and strong she was. Seraphina nodded and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"We've had a good run today," Aubrey commented with some effort. He collapsed into a chair.

"Are you ok?" said a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, have you been watching all this time?" Aubrey replied.

"No," the voice belonging to Jessica said, "I just passed by. You look drained." Jessica spared a glance for Seraphina who was still lying on the breathing heavily.

"We've been having Aura training," Aubrey said, "So are we going out tonight?"

"No. I have to finish this book first," Jessica said, "See ya later." And she quickly walked away. Seraphina was confused by her short conversation. Aubrey had a hurt expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Seraphina asked him.

"She's always on that thing. Always writing," Aubrey explained, "She has no time to do anything else." He shook his head tersely. "I think you need to go for lunch soon," he added. Seraphina got up from the floor.

"Anyway I can help?" Seraphina asked, feeling bad for Aubrey. At first Aubrey started to shake his head but then he seemed to think about it a little while.

"Maybe I could meet you outside your room at ten before the lights go out." Aubrey said, "I've been invited to a human party, so maybe we could have a bit of a midnight snack?" Now how could Seraphina refuse such a generous offer?

"Sure," she said.

---


End file.
